Episode 27
Gallery subpage If you are on the lookout for more screenshots of this episode and want to view more of the action instead of just reading about it, feel free to check out 'this episode's gallery and scenes-subpage!'' Episode 27 '''New characters and locations This episode introduces the following characters: Akira Gotou/Goki, Akira's father Kyoji Gotou, Kazue Hayami, Professor Kuwaori This Episode introduces the following tools: Karumanomi Karumanomi translates as "Fruit of Karuma", though the anime dubs and subs commonly call it the Karuma Seed. The Karumanomi is a more powerful version of the Hyouinomi, which makes the Hyouijuu so strong, that Zenki can't defeat them on his own and needs Goki's help. This episode introduces the following locations: Gotou Mansion, Professor Kuwaori's lab (St. Nilsk University) Episode description Scenes 1 and 2= 1. Karuma's escape and lingering threat 2. Akira's nightmares Episode 27 starts out showing a street in an unknown city, then it closes in to a manhole cover. Then we enter the sewers of the unknown city. Soon enough, we see a bunch of rats running in fear, then a Karumanomi rises from the shadows. It extends its legs and starts walking down the hallway. The Karumanomi turns out to be the remains of Karuma herself. While the heroes thought that she was defeated, she has survived, eventhough only barely. Now she is out for Akira and wants to kill him and Goki's other descendants before Akira can awaken as Goki. The seed exclaims that it smells his blood. Shortly after this, the scene cuts to the outside of Gotou Mansion. A window shatters as Akira starts screaming. Then the scene cuts to Akira sitting in his room in a curled up position, shivering in fear and calling out for help. |-|Scene 3= 3. Kyoji visits Kazue and Kuwaori The scene cuts to the episode title and then shows Kuwaori's lab. A clock can be seen, showing that it's around 1:24 PM. Then the view shifts to show some humans standing in front of the lab. It depicts three middle aged men talking to each other and two women walking towards an arc-like structure. Then the scene shifts to the streets outside Kuwaori's lab, where two men are talking to each other while another man watches two women talking to each other, while one of the women is holding a bag and another bag is placed on the ground beside her. A light green taxi arrives at the place and stops. Kyoji Gotou leaves the taxi. He walks towards Kuwaori's lab and enters it. Then we see the opened windows of Kuwaori's lab and hear Kyoji telling Kazue and Kuwaori about a strange event that happens every night. The next scene shows Kyoji, Kazue and Kuwaori sitting in a living room with a fan blowing gently at them. They are sitting on two opposing couches with Kazue and Kuwaori sharing a couch, while Kuwaori faces them and has a huge bag sitting beside him. There's also a table with two large cups of coffee and a telephone on it. Kyoji tells Kazue and Kuwaori that they (referring to himself and Akira) see things flying all over the place and hear strange voices. Then Kyoji reaches into his bag and pulls a t-shirt (with the Kanji for "revenge" written onto it) out of it and shows it to Kazue and Kuwaori. He then tells them that it's Akira's t-shirt. Kazue assumes that Gotou Mansion is haunted. Kyoji then tells Kazue and Kuwaori that a friend told him to pay Professor Kuwaori a visit at the St. Nilsk University (which also acts as Kuwaori's lab of cause). Kyoji begs them to help him. Kuwaori's right eyebrow twitches for a moment, then Kazue calls him. Kuwaori quickly decides that the man needs his help and enters a number into the phone's numberpad. At first Kyoji is unsure what he's supposed to think, but then a hidden door to Kuwaori's secret minilab opens. The bookcase moves away and revails the lab with a table and a few more bookcases in it. Multiple tools can be seen on the table and the small room features another door with two windows, which leads to Kuwaori's room. Anyways, Kuwaori tells Kyoji that he doesn't need to be worried. Then he tells him that they work night and day, researching paranormal events. Kazue immediately takes off her lab coat and leaves, which is followed by Kuwaori telling Kyoji that Kazue will escort him home as soon as he's ready. Kyoji thanks him. The next scene shows Kazue picking up some weapons and readying herself, then there's another scene, which has Kazue driving onto the streets in a reckless manner, making lots of noise. Then Kuwaori can be seen looking out of his window and watching Kazue and Kyoji driving away. Kuwaori is counting on Kazue and thinks to himself how Kazue and him are the only ones able to solve something like this. The scene shows Kuwaori in his minilab with a Karumanomi inside a glass box and lots of tools for researching things inside a cupboard behind it. As Kuwaori talks to himself, the camera scrolls to the right, zooming in onto the box holding the Karumanomi. Despite the threatening atmosphere, the seed stays still. |-|Scenes 4 and 5= 4. Kazue and Kyoji arrive at Gotou Mansion 5. Escaping from Karuma, her monsters and her worms - Kyoji's sacrifice Then, the scene cuts to Kazue's car arriving at Gotou Mansion. Kazue gets out of the car and is soon joined by Kyoji. They notice a dead bird laying on the ground and look at it. Kazue immediately runs off, exclaiming that they are too late. The next scene shows Akira's room and the door opening. Kyoji calls out his son's name and runs off, while Kazue checks the readings on her paranormal device, exclaiming that the readings are strong. She wonders what happened, while Kyoji picks up Akira and walks towards her, protecting the boy. Akira looks scared, then he tries to get away, exclaiming that the monsters are coming again in a fearful voice. At first, Kyoji tries to calm down Akira, but then various monsters rise from the ground. Kyoji is just shocked and lets out a scream, while Kazue draws a gun and points it at the monsters. She readies the gun to shot and tells Kyoji and Akira to get down. They fall over and Kazue starts shooting. She gets some monsters, but the next scene shows the mansion's exteriors again and Kazue can be heard telling Kyoji and Akira to hurry. Kazue keeps shooting and one window after another explodes and shatters, while occasionally Akira can be heard screaming. The next scene shows Kyoji and Akira running towards the camera and then the camera closes in on Akira's face. After this, Kyoji and Akira run out of the door, while Kazue stands there with her gun at ready. Kazue continues shooting at the monsters, but they regenerate faster than she can take them down. Then Karuma (now as some kind of mask) appears behind Kazue, exclaiming that they aren't going anywhere and that anyone who shares Goki's blood will be torn to pieces. Kazue curses as the mask and some giant worms appear again, now facing Kyoji and Akira. Karuma sends her worms flying straight at Kyoji and Akira. At first the worms are only wiggling in all kinds of funny ways, but then they turn into a spike-like shape, threatening to impale Kyoji and Akira. Kyoji reacts quickly and throws Akira away in an attempt to get him out of the danger zone, but while Akira is safe, Kyoji gets attacked by the worms. Kazue reacts quickly as well. She snatches Akira away before he can hit the ground and runs off with him. Kazue and Akira jump out of the window, but Kyoji is mortally wounded. Akira screams "Father!" and the next scene shows Kyoji being impaled as a static image, then it shows Akira's horrified face from another angle. Kyoji tries to get up and tells Kazue to take care of Akira, but then he calls out Akira's name again and dies. The worms aren't done yet. They still want to kill Akira, so they wiggle out of the broken window, Kazue and Akira left behind. Akira screams "Father!" again, but then Akira and Kazue enter Kazue's car. They drive away as the worms try to follow them. Kazue tells Akira that her name is Kazue Hayami, but the worms have already latched onto Kazue's car and they still won't give up. The next scene shows Karuma's mask at the driver's window with Kazue exclaiming "Don't worry! I'll protect you!" Kazue's car drives down the road and Karuma's mask falls of mid-way. |-|Scene 6= 6. Resting at the shrine - Akira encounters Goki Now it's nighttime and we can see a dense forest. Kazue and Akira have escaped to a small shrine in what turns out to be Shikigami-chou's forest. Kazue's car looks pretty wrecked and has been parked in a bush. The camera cuts to an overhead view and zooms towards Kazue and Akira from behind the small shrine. Kazue has got herself a cup of tea and is holding it in her right hand. A small gaslamp is lighting up Kazue's and Akira's little camp. Kazue wonders what attacked them. Then Akira can be seen sleeping peacefully with his head placed onto Kazue's lap, while he's covered by a blanket. Kazue keeps holding her cup of tea, while she watches the sleeping boy. She wonders why such an ordinary boy has been attacked. Then, there's a flashback to the scene, where Kyoji died and called out Akira's name. Then, the scene goes back to Kazue, showing her drinking her tea. Now there's Akira again, still sleeping on her lap, but the camera has zoomed in onto him. Kazue decides that she has to protect him no matter what. The camera zoom in closer onto Akira's face, till the scene shifts to a dense forest covered in thick mist. Then it shifts to Akira standing in his room and looking around. He looks rather confused while this happens. The camera zooms in onto Akira's face and a man's voice can be heard calling his name. The man keeps calling Akira and Akira walks upstairs. Akira asks who is calling him. Suddenly, Akira is in the forest again. He walks past a small bush, brushing one of its branches. Akira keeps walking through the foggy forest with a curious expression on his face, then he's walking upstairs again and stops in front of a door. The next scene shows Akira standing in the doorframe after opening the door. He exclaims that it's his room. Akira continues walking. He's in the foggy forest again. Suddenly, he stops. A shadowy figure with glowing, azure eyes has appeared. Akira asks the figure if its the one who has been calling him. Then Akira can be seen facing a young man with horns and long hair. The camera zooms in onto the man. Akira then asks him again. Akira is then standing in front of a door and attempts to open it. Kazue calls his name and interrupts him. It turns out that Akira has been sleepwalking. Kazue asks him if he's okay and mentions that he was muttering something. Akira tells Kazue that someone was calling him. |-|Scene 7= 7. The worms attack again - Akira and Kazue meet Chiaki and the others When everything seemed peaceful, Akira and Kazue are attacked again. Akira turns his head to the side and his expression turns serious. The camera zooms out and we see Akira and Kazue sitting at the camp and staring with their mouths open as the ground tears open and Karuma's worms rise from it. The worms attack and Kazue quickly shoves Akira out of harms' way. Kazue is wrapped up by the worms, but familiar, burning spell tags hit the worms and take them down. The worms drop Kazue and she lands beside Akira. Then Akira and Kazue look up and the remains of the burning worms drop in front of them. The camera scrolls up and shows Chiaki (with Lulupapa sitting on her left shoulder) standing on a cliff. Kazue gives Chiaki a serious stare and wonders who she is. Then Karuma (still in her mask form) appears and Chiaki exlaims that after following the screams and trail of blood, Chiaki has finally found her. Not recognizing the foe, Chiaki introduces herself as the 55th descendant of Ozunu Enno. She exclaims how she will give the evil beast what it deserves. Chiaki is joined by Jukai, who exclaims that he will do so as well. Kuribayashi enters the scene as well, telling Jukai, that he's acting rather funny. The camera cuts to Akira and Kazue. While Kazue asks Chiaki and her friends who they are, Akira is still frightened. He is clinging to Kazue's arm. Kazue features a fierce and determined expression instead, fitting her as she protects Akira. In reaction to this, Jukai spreads his arms, making a gesture similar to a ghost trying to scare someone. Kuribayashi give him a look akin to asking Jukai to stop acting funny, while Chiaki just goes ahead and tells the two of them to hide behind the shrine. This is followed by Jukai descriping Kazue in a perverted way, as he claims that she is round in all the right places. Saki appears and smacks Jukai in the back of his head, punishing for showing this kind of rude manners. Kuribayashi, Chiaki and Lulupapa just pray as this happens, showing respect to Chiaki's grandmother. Saki then tells Jukai that she has enough of this foolishness and urges the group to take on the enemy. More content will be added soon. (note: continue at mark 10:02) Trivia * Scene 6 - "Resting at the shrine - Akira encounters Goki" ** While the name of the young man with horns and long hair isn't mentioned, he's in fact the spirit of the Ancient Goki, who is trying to contact Akira, who is his descendant. Notes * Scene 7 - "The worms attack again - Akira and Kazue meet Chiaki and the others" ** One might notice, the English subtitles aren't exempt from mistakes. While it is common for them to call Ozunu Enno "Ozune Enno", episode 27 features a rather glaring mistake, as they managed to call Chiaki Enno "Chiaki Ozune", which is just odd as Chiaki clearly introduces herself as "Enno Chiaki". *** To clarify, the Japanese state their names in reverse, so Enno is the family name, while Chiaki happens to be the first name. This makes both "Chiaki Enno" and "Enno Chiaki" correct spellings of the same name. Credits * Semerone and Goki for writing this article and making its "Gallery and Scenes"-subpage, as well as making the corresponding screenshots * AzureKnight2008 for the info on the Karumanomi Category:Anime Category:Stubs